doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Early English with Doraemon
Early English with Doraemon is a short film series consisting of mainly of English Children Songs animated to Doraemon. It consists of three short videos with a few segments that teaches viewers to speak English. It was only released in Japan. List of Segments Volume 1 *'I Like Pie' (song) In this song, Doraemon introduces Dorami and their love for pie. Dorami bakes the pie, which then attracts Nobita, Suneo and Gian, who all want to eat the pie. After another round of dancing, she goes to bed and sleeps, but is disturbed by Gian's horrible lullaby. *'A Fly On The Pie' Doraemon takes out a pie, a box and a table from his pocket and eats it on the dining table. He prepares to eat another pie, but gets pie-faced - twice - when a fly lands on the pie and he angrily tries to chase it away. *'Shizuka Likes Nobita' Shizuka prepares a pie and brings it to Nobita at the open lot. She gives the pie to Nobita, who trips - with the pie landing straight onto Nobita's face. *'Pat-A-Cake' (song) In this song, Shizuka teaches children basic movements. This is later repeated with (from left) Nobita, Doraemon and Dorami. *'Round-And-Round The Garden' (song) Shizuka tickles Nobita, who later does the same to Gian, the last of which becomes annoyed and hits Nobita (albeit softly). *'Meet My Family' Nobita introduces his parents, and Doraemon introduces his sister Dorami and her teddy bear. *'Meet My Friends' Nobita introduces his friends Shizuka, Gian and Suneo in the sky, but are horrified when they realize a dinosaur is flying with them and they fly away. Soon after, Doraemon finds himself standing on top of the same dinosaur. *'Where Is Father?' (song) Shizuka leads the song involving simpler hand movements. *'Who Stole The Cookies?' (song) Doraemon and his friends play the game "Who Stole The Cookies". Afterwards, they are exhausted and lie on the floor. Volume 2 *'Head And Shoulders' (song) Nobita and Shizuka exercise with the viewers. *'Body Parts' Uncle Kaminari has a bad hair day - first, his wig is blown away by the wind, and later, he develops a fever while having spicy ramen in an eating competition. Then, we see a batter's face being compared with a home base. Following which, we explore the other body parts on Nobita. *'Numbers' Dorami takes viewers to her farm to count numbers. Later, it is revealed she also has a pet dog. *'Ten Little Indian Boys' (song) The viewers recap numbers with a song led by Doraemon. *'The Sun Is Up' We follow Shizuka as she begins the day brushing her teeth, changing her clothes and making her bed, all by herself. *'Aerobics' The teacher organizes an aerobics class in the neighborhood, with Nobita, Shizuka, Gian, Suneo and their parents joining along. *'Old MacDonald' (song) Doraemon and his friends return to Old MacDonald's farm and follow him as he goes about his farming routine. Volume 3 *'The Alphabet' (song) Viewers sing along the alphabet song as Doraemon descends down. The rest of the video is performed through a continuous story: *'Good Morning' (song) *'I've Been Working on the Railroad' (song) *'Springtime' (song) *'One Sunny Day' (song) *'Mary Had a Little Lamb' (song) *'Row Row Row Your Boat' (song) *'Happy Birthday to You' (song) *'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' (song) Doraemon wakes Nobita up early in the morning - because he has promised to join Dorami and Shizuka for hiking ("Good Morning"). Nobita's mom has also prepared refreshments to bring along for the hiking trail. Nobita meets up with the girls and they take the train to the hills ("I've Been Working on the Railroad"). But midway through the hike, Nobita is tired so the trio decide to fly their way to the top of the hill ("Springtime"). Doraemon later tags along and the group walks through the forest, but Shizuka disperses from the group to admire at a bellflower ("One Sunny Day"). As she looks for the others, she meets a bear, who tells her to run out of the forest, but he later catches up with her to return a keychain she had dropped. Following a round of singing, she bids farewell to the bear and rejoins the group, who are also searching high and low for her. An emotional Nobita cries with joy. The group continue their trek and visit a farmhouse, where a little girl named Mary and her little lamb live ("Mary Had A Little Lamb"). They end their hike by rowing all the way back to the city ("Row Row Row Your Boat"). They meet up with Gian and Suneo outside Shizuka's house, where it is also revealed that today is Shizuka's birthday ("Happy Birthday to You"). The video ends with Shizuka looking up at the starry night sky before she goes to sleep ("Twinkle Twinkle Little Star"). Characters *Doraemon *Dorami *Nobita Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi (Vol. 1 and 2) *Fly (Vol. 1) *Chef (Vol. 1) *Dinosaur (Vol. 1) *Dorami's farm animals (Vol. 2) *Kaminari (Vol. 2) *Dorami's pet dog (Vol. 2) *Sensei (Vol. 2) *Shizuka's mother (Vol. 2) *Gian's mother (Vol. 2) *Suneo's mother (Vol. 2) *Old MacDonald (Vol. 2) *Bear (Vol. 3) *Mary and her little lamb (Vol. 3) Gadgets used *Multiple pies (Vol. 1) *Box (Vol. 1) *Table (Vol. 1) *Milk (Vol. 1) *Anywhere Door (Vol. 1 and 3) *Take-copter (Vol. 1 and 3) *Time TV (Vol. 1 and 2) *Missing Person Stick (Vol. 3) Gallery EEWD 1.png Trivia *The songs were sung by Gerri Sorrella and Ward E. Sexton. *Masako Nozawa, the second voice of Doraemon in the 1973 anime, reprises her role in place of Nobuyo Ōyama. Category:Short films